


This Promise Of Us

by RedCoral



Series: Only Fools [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Happy!Lukas, Happy!Philip, M/M, Vows, Wedding, just fluff and happiness, the ending I think they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoral/pseuds/RedCoral
Summary: “I just had the weirdest dream. It was just… so real.”“What was it?” Lukas, leaned his head on Philip’s chest and looked at him attentively.“We were getting married. In the garden. A turkey was the ring bearer,” Philip twitched his nose at the memory, while Lukas laughed. “I mean I know it hasn’t happened…”“Yet.”Philip looked at him confused, until Lukas went on saying with a smile, “You mean it hasn’t happened yet.”--Philip dreams of his wedding with Lukas and wakes up with Lukas in his arms. What more could he ask for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wrote another fic for this fandom. I just wanted something that was pure fluff, something that both of them are happy and smiling all the time and good things happen. So, I wrote it. Basically Philip dreams of his wedding with Lukas and wakes up wth Lukas in his arms. 
> 
> If you haven't listened to This Promise by Sam Tsui & Casey Breves, please do! It's what inspired this fic and it's beautiful.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters.

Philip couldn’t believe this was happening. This was much more that a dream coming true. This was _everything._ Everything he wished for and never thought he’d get to have. Everything he’d spent many days daydreaming about only for reality to come crashing down like a free fall 17 floors down. Everything he watched in the movies but knew such ending wasn’t meant for him.

He was right on that front. This wasn’t an ending. This was a beginning. A beginning with the man he loved, with family, new and old, this was his life, _their_ life.

He was in their home in Tivoli, the one they had built on Lukas’ property. He was in one of the guestrooms, standing by the window, mesmerized by the decorations Helen had arranged in the garden. The white carpet that separated the set of white chairs with grey ribbons on either side of it that he was supposed to walk down without tripping all over himself, the couple of steps he’d have to climb to get to Lukas, the vows he’d have to say in front of everyone and the _forever_ he’d get to have afterwards… It was all waiting for him. If only he could just move.

“Look at you!” A voice said behind him and he turned around only for his smile to widen even more on his face. His mother was finally free of all that kept her behind. She moved in Tivoli like she had said, found a small house next to the bakery Philip had shown her once. It had been a long road to get where they were, fights, withdrawals, times she succumbed to her addiction and Philip had to watch her struggle again and again… but they were here now. They made it. “You look so beautiful!” she said, staring at him in awe.

Philip couldn’t help but smile like a loon and laugh. He gave her a hug, holding her and taking comfort of her presence. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he almost whispered. They both knew he didn’t mean about being here in this room. Let’s just say, things had gotten pretty dangerous during her last and hopefully final time at rehab.

She pulled back and smiled that smile she only kept for her son. It was the smile that grounded him, that had made him fight to get back the mom he used to have before the drugs took over. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” She took a step back then, noticing the emotional aura that had settled around them. “Now take a spin for your mother!” She said clapping her hands.

“For me too!” Philip heard from the doorway and turned to see Helen rushing in with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

“Okay, fine!” Philip said rolling his eyes at both of them, but still turning around himself with his hands thrown out, laughing at the exaggerated whistles that came from both women. Helen stopped him when he faced them again, and took his face in her hands, “You look so handsome,” she said with a soft smile on her face, tucking a stray lock of hair back in place.

“Thank you,” he said, and he meant it. After his mom had gotten better the first time, Philip had gone back to live with her, hating that he left Lukas behind but missing his mother too much to stay. Either way, Lukas was coming to the city next year for college, so they wouldn’t have been apart for long. But it didn’t last. Two months later, he found his mother high as a kite while her at the time boyfriend stood there laughing at her, completely sober. Helen and Gabe meant what they had said; he always had a place in their home and Philip had chosen it many times after. Philip shook his head and pushed the memories away, and said in a rushed breath, “Okay, how is Lukas? He’s not having cold feet is he?!” Philip meant to say it teasingly, but he almost drove himself to a panic at the thought. Helen didn’t let it get that far.

“He’s fine. He’s a little nervous, but he’s not going anywhere.”

Philip breathed in at that, unable to keep the smile from his face, “Okay. Good. Good.” He couldn’t stop smiling today. It was his day after all. Why would he?

His mother wore a dreamy look on her face, her hands clasped together under her chin as she said, “Oh you should see him, he looks so-” she didn’t get to finish though, as Helen put a hand on her mouth to stop her, while protesting, “Don’t tell him! You’ll ruin the surprise!”

Philip couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics. Honestly, he never thought those two would become friends. But somehow, they bonded over something Philip didn’t know and it was very amusing to watch them. Philip smirked at them as he replied, “I already know he looks hot. That’s why I’m marrying him.”

Helen looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and said, “I hope that’s not the only reason.”

Philip couldn’t resist, he had to respond. He wore an expression of shock, as if he was relieving the memory in his mind and said, “Oh, he does that thing with his t-”

“Okay!” Helen suddenly yelled, putting her hands up to stop him. “I’ve heard enough when you were still living in our house. I do not need a verbal reenactment. I’m still trying to bleach my mind of those sounds,” she shuddered as if even the memory was too much.

It was one time she heard them have sex! Philip thought they were both working late! How should he have known that Helen would decide to come home early with Chinese take-out?! It had also been his first time with Lukas, and getting him to give in easily after that took him a couple of months, but that was not the point here.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Gabe peeked in, “What’s going on here? Having a party without me?” He said as he walked in the room to give a kiss to his wife. Helen and Gabe’s relationship was what gave Philip hope after many times he thought that maybe love was not enough. They have been more than fifteen years together, but they were still in love with each other, they still kissed each other every chance they got, still went out on dates. They were proof that love was more than enough.

“Never, my love,” Helen smiled at her husband.

Gabe reciprocated with a kiss on her cheek, but then he turned to Philip, “How are you, Philip?”

“I’m good,” he nodded, fumbling nervously with his hands.  “I’m happy,” he bit his lip to contain the smile that wanted to follow the words. He never thought he’d get here. But he did. He did it. And he did it with Lukas by his side.

 

* * *

 

 “Okay, this is happening. This is really happening.” Lukas repeated as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had just put the suit on and he was straightening out invisible wrinkles he kept finding everywhere. He just wanted this to be perfect, okay? Philip deserved perfect.

Rose rolled her eyes at him from where she was standing next to him. “Yes, it is. Stop doing that!” she slapped his hands away, “you’ll ruin your suit.”

“I just want it to be perfect you know?” He mumbled, unable to take his eyes off from his own reflection. He just couldn’t believe he actually got here. He was going to marry the man of his life soon. After refusing to be ‘that guy’ so vehemently, that was all he ever wanted to be now. It took him a lot of time, a lot of patience on Philip’s part, and a lot of love to get where he was. There had been moments he had to fight for Philip with hands and claws. There had been moments he had begged him to stay, to give him time, to give _them_ time and now Lukas couldn’t imagine who he would have been if Philip had walked away. He was sure he would have never forgiven himself if that had happened. And through all of this push and pull they had going on, Rose had become his best friend, someone who understood, someone he could confide in, someone other than Philip. Sure, she had swatted his head one time or ten for acting stupid at times, but she always helped him out. Like she was doing now.

“Don’t be nervous, okay?” She looked at him through the mirror, standing almost behind him now, a hand of hers on his upper back, “Philip loves you. Do not make him regret choosing you,” she looked at him sternly then.

“I won’t,” Lukas promised. “I just… I wish I could see him, you know?” he said sheepishly. Just one glance. That’s all he was asking for.

“You know it’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding,” Rose scolded him playfully. “Besides, you know Helen wouldn’t let you ten feet within the guest room.”

Lukas groaned, throwing his head back in frustration. Rose was right. It was the only tradition Helen had asked them to keep. It wasn’t until Philip whispered that he would more than make up for it that Lukas gave in. But now, he didn’t know why he had agreed. He hadn’t seen Philip since yesterday. What if he has changed his mind? What if-

“Philip hasn’t changed his mind,” Rose said, rolling her eyes at him once again.

“I didn’t say that out loud, did I?” Lukas said, straightening his suit again.

“No, but you were thinking about it.” She saw him fumbling with his suit again, and grabbed his hands for him to stop. She turned him around so that he was looking away from the mirror and said, her voice serious, “stop freaking out! Philip hasn’t changed his mind and he’s not going to. Let loose and enjoy it. This is your wedding!”

The door opened before Lukas got to respond, and he turned around only to find his father standing nervously half-past the door. “Lukas,” he said.

“Hey, Dad,” Lukas said while trying to keep his voice from breaking. Lukas’ relationship with his father had taken the biggest hit after Philip and Lukas decided to go public with who they were and how they felt about each other. Lukas’ father had been angry. He smashed a bottle of Jack right next to Lukas’ head and a piece had pierced his cheek. After that, Bo arranged for him to live with the Caldwells, his room on a different floor than Philip’s. He just didn’t want to hurt him anymore, Helen had said. Bo wanted Lukas to be safe, even if that meant being safe from his own father. They saw each other every once in a while, but they never really had anything to say. Lukas could see he was still struggling to accept who Lukas was, even though he never talked ill of Philip anymore, not after that night, not after he accused him of taking advantage of Lukas, of filling his head with lies. Lukas had sent him an invitation for the wedding and he hadn’t known if he wanted Bo to show up or not. Looking at his father now, in a neat black suit, obviously here to stay, reminded him how much Lukas needed him here.

It was as if Bo made a decision and walked fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to where Lukas was standing and stopped two steps away. “How are you, son?” he asked, quite awkwardly.

But Lukas didn’t mind. He hadn’t heard his father call him son in so long, that it made him breathe easily again. It made him feel so light, like the weight of the world was gone from his shoulders. It gave him hope. “I-I’m good,” he said. “I’m fine. I just hate waiting you know?”

His father nodded then and with a small smile he reminisced, “Yeah, you were never a patient child.” Lukas smiled at that, looking at his shoes to hide it. His father barely talked about the past, the time when his mother was alive. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say now. Thankfully, his father did. “Look, I want to know one thing.” He waited until Lukas met his eyes, and then he asked putting a hand on his shoulder, glad to see that Lukas didn’t flinch away from him at the touch, “Does he make you happy?”

Lukas nodded at that and looked at his father as serious as he had never been before, “He does, Dad. He really does. He looks at me and sees who I really am. He wants me to talk to him all the time,” he said, rolling his eyes fondly at that. Ever since Lukas had told him that people liked him because he didn’t talk, Philip has strived to prove otherwise. “But he doesn’t push me if I don’t want to. He listens to me and he’s crazy into photography. He filmed all my jumps, you know? Even though he doesn’t care about motocross. They offered him a job too, to film me at the competitions? He’s really good. He helps me be myself, you know. I-I love him, Dad,” he finished, blushing at his ramble and anxious about his dad’s response, especially at the last statement.

But his dad surprised him like he never had before by smiling widely at his son and bringing him close for a hug. Lukas almost froze but then he reciprocated as he heard his father say, “Good. That’s all I ever wanted for you, son. I think I want to meet properly this Philip of yours,” Bo said as he was pulling back.

Lukas looked at him shocked and relieved at the same time, even though a small part of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Really?!” he asked, excited at the prospect.

“Yes.” His father paused, as if he was deciding what to say next, as if he was contemplating to say something, but the words were not easy to come out. Lukas knew that feeling too well. If there was something he had in common with his father, it was the difficulty of using his words. Bo seemed to have gathered his thoughts and said, “I’m sorry, Lukas. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. If your mother was here, she would have swatted my head and ordered me to be nice and not draw any rush conclusions.”

Lukas shed a tear at the mention of his mother. He didn’t remember much about her and his father never liked to talk about her. It felt good to know just one more little thing about her. It filled him with relief and happiness that his dad was here, actually, openly talking to him.

“I forgot what that meant and I shouldn’t have. Now, I can’t just forget everything I grew up with, but I’m trying, son. I don’t care who makes you happy as long as you are. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.” His father was almost ready to cry himself, his eyes were filled with tears Lukas had never seen before. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he got his father back. He didn’t stop from throwing himself at his arms, just like he did when he was little and he had a bad dream. He wasn’t ashamed he teared up and said as he hugged his father tightly, “Thank you. Thank you so much, Dad.”

A knock was heard on the door, but nobody got in. That meant they were ready to start the ceremony. Bo pulled back and he patted his son on the back, saying one last thing, “I’m proud of you, son.” And he was. He was proud he found a love Bo himself had been unlucky to lose. He was proud he chased his dream and the man he loved even when that meant going against his own father. He was simply proud of the strong man he had become.

 

* * *

 

Caleb and Andrew walked the carpet first, the two closest friends the couple had made in college. Philip and Lukas both attended the same one, but decided to sleep in different dorm rooms at first, ‘to get the full college experience’, as Helen insisted. Two years later they moved in together, but Caleb and Andrew still visited them, like, every other afternoon, bringing with them video games or alcohol if they were in the mood.

Rose was next, smiling at everyone, holding a simple bouquet of white roses. They figured, since neither of the grooms were going to hold flowers, why shouldn’t the best (wo)men? Yes, Rose was Lukas’ best (wo)man. She had been there for him through thick and thin and he had tried to do the same. There was no one else he wanted to have by his side while he married the man he loved.

Lukas followed. He had been standing there watching everyone walk down the lane, jumping up and down on his own two feet, trying to throw that excessive energy he felt away. When it was his turn, he tried to put a smile on his face despite the nervousness that was ready to overwhelm him and started walking across the white carpet, trying to keep his hands out of his pockets and not feel too weird about it. When he heard Andrew and Caleb whistle appreciatively at him, while doing a helicopter movement with their hands, he laughed, throwing his head back. He shrugged at himself, and walked faster, sprinting to the altar, not caring about what the others thought. He just wanted to see Philip as soon as possible.

 Tommy’s sister started walking then. After everything had come out in the open and Agent Kane got the punishment he deserved, Philip had tried to make amends, her guilt still overwhelming him at times because Tommy wasn’t supposed to die for him. Tommy’s sister was the first of Tommy’s family to accept his apology, and a year later they were best friends. Sara, Tommy’s sister, was Philip’s best (wo)man, so she walked towards Philip’s side when she reached the altar.

Next was Charlie, Tony’s three-year-old daughter. She was the flower girl and she was adorable. She was walking next to a turkey, which was the ring bearer of course – complete with a tailored suit for the full effect, and she was given the task to make sure the turkey reached the altar and gave them the rings. It was one of the most amusing sights in the world. Charlie threw flower petals here and there, while she sometimes walked backwards, yelling “Turkey! Wait!” All the guests cooed and laughed at the scene.

Last but not least was Philip. Philip who was usually cool even when he was the center of attention, now he was biting his lip, trying not to smile too much as he saw for the first time in more than twenty four hours the man that was about to be his husband. He had the widest smile he had ever seen, one that made his eyes crinkle, but even from so far away Philip could see the love those eyes held for him and he got lost in them for a moment. Everything else faded away, the green that surrounded them, the guests that smiled at them encouragingly, Charlie who was currently chasing the turkey to come back to its meant position… It was only them. Until Tony stood up on his chair, cheering and whistling at him, Helen joining a moment later, though her feet were on the ground, and Philip was groaning in embarrassment, hiding his head from the world behind his two palms, laughing because he was simply… happy. He didn’t cover his face for long though, as he took his time to reach the altar. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this. He didn’t want to miss a moment of Lukas.

Somehow the ceremony started and neither of the men facing each other realized it. They were too busy staring at the other, taking a full of each other as if this was the last time they were ever going to see such sight. The officiant was looking at them now and everyone was silent waiting, and they realized it was time for their vows. Lukas went first. He took the ring that was tied to the turkey’s neck, and he licked his lips before saying, “I’m not going to make any promises, because we both know I’m not good at those,” he watched as Philip snorted at that. Yeah, they had had some hard times at keeping up promises, until they decided not to make them anymore. Their relationship wasn’t about what would be. It was about what already was. “I’ll tell you what I know though. I know I love you and I know you make me a better person. I know that I trust you with my life and that you make me happy. I know you, and you know me and somehow you’re still here and I don’t get it. I don’t. But I don’t want you to ever leave my side, no matter how selfish that is. But at the same time, I know I want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me and I cherish that you’re happy with me.”

Philip smirked at him at that, masking the emotions that were stirring inside of him that way, and said incredulously, “Did you just say cherish?”

“Shut up,” Lukas blushed. “I found it on the internet.” He took a moment to say the final thing he wanted to say and the smile he got in return from Philip was worth every fight they’d ever had, every hardship, every nightmare, every waiting moment he had to spend in Philip’s presence, even the sadness and the fear they felt at times… that smile was worth it all. “I know there’s only one thing I want the most; to spend the rest of my life looking at you.”

“Among other things, I hope,” Philip smiled like he never had before as Lukas took his left hand and placed the gold band on his ring finger.

“Yeah, among other things,” he smirked, looking at Philip as if he was trying to convey through his eyes exactly what he wanted to do to him at the moment. Philip in a black suit had always been Lukas’ weakness.

“Philip, are you ready to begin?”

Philip shook his thoughts away and said, “Yeah.” Well, technically he was ready. But his head was still reeling by everything Lukas had said. He had basically left Philip speechless, but he knew no one would sit here forever until he spoke his vows, except Lukas, and he really wanted to be able to call him his husband by the end of the day. “Okay,” he said, taking a big breath, “I remember how I once told you soulmates weren’t real. Just a bunch of crap to make sales. But when I look at you I see everything I’m not and everything I want to be even though I can’t. I see strength that I could never dream of having. I see a grown up man who wants to live his life, even if that includes danger sometimes.”

Lukas looked at him with a shocked face then, saying, “Danger? Me?” but Philip knew he was just teasing. That’s why he smirked and threw his own words back at him, the ones he had told him right before their first kiss at the cabin, “Those whips aren’t easy.” Lukas chuckled in response. “Let me finish!” Philip demanded, not wanting to forget the rest of what he had to say.

“Okay, okay.”

Philip smiled up at Lukas and said, “I see someone spontaneous, someone who isn’t afraid to go after what he wants. I see my best friend, the person I trust the most, the man I am in love with. I see the one who balances me out, who brings out the best I have to give out of me, even though I know that’s not much.  I _see_ you and you see me like no one ever has before. I love you and accepting to be your husband is the best decision I have ever made.” He meant every single word. Even though there had been times he had been ready to give up on everything, times that he didn’t believe they were meant to last, here and now, on this day, he found out what it meant to love someone with no restrictions, no hesitation and no expectations.

Lukas seemed to agree with him as he said excitedly, “Yeah, it is.” He looked down at the ring Philip had just placed on his finger just for a moment, before he returned his eyes to Philip.

The officiant turned to them, then, first looking at Lukas but Lukas not looking back. The only person he had eyes for was Philip. Still, the officiant went on with the ceremony, “Lukas Waldenbeck, do you take Philip Shea Caldwell to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Lukas said a little too fast, but not because he was lying. He just wanted to kiss Philip already!

The officiant repeated the words to Philip next, “Philip Shea Caldwell, do you take Lukas Waldenbeck to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

Philip paused for a moment, just to tease Lukas a bit, but he couldn’t keep the smile back, neither could he keep the words from spilling out. “I do.”

“With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

The officiant said it, but neither of the men was listening. Lukas was already kissing Philip before the officiant had started his sentence.

Philip laughed into the kiss, and even though it was one of many, it felt special somehow, different. Maybe it was because they were sealing their fate with it, maybe because with this kiss the road they were going to follow together for as long as forever lasted had just begun. Or maybe it was because of some other inexplicable reason that neither of them could grasp, that neither of them could find the words to describe.

When Philip came up for air, he noticed that Lukas’ face was wet. He looked at him and he was smiling, but at the same time, “You’re crying. In front of everyone,” he pointed out.

Lukas shook his head, still smiling as he said, “I don’t care. I’m happy.” He pulled Philip even closer by his waist, Philip’s body touching his own at every place possible and dived in for a kiss, but Philip stopped him.

Philip smirked at him, having one last thing to ask, “Does your stomach hurt, then?”

“It’s the best pain I’ve felt in my life.”

The kiss that followed made his insides melt, and the world to fade away. Somehow the scene in front of him broke as he felt something touch his body, which pulled and pulled at him until he realized it had all been a dream. Philip woke up from the dream by soft lips trailing kisses down his chest. He moaned at the contact, and those lips found his neck.

“Good morning,” Lukas murmured in his ear. It was one of his favorite sounds to hear.

Philip opened his eyes slightly and looked at Lukas, taking in his bed-hair, the pale skin that was covered in bruises from last night, made when the pleasure had been too intense for Philip to handle. He smiled as he played with Lukas’ hair a bit. “I just had the weirdest dream. It was just… so real.”

“What was it?” Lukas, leaned his head on Philip’s chest and looked at him attentively.

“We were getting married. In the garden. A turkey was the ring bearer,” Philip twitched his nose at the memory, while Lukas laughed. “I mean I know it hasn’t happened…”

“Yet.”

Philip looked at him confused, until Lukas went on saying with a smile, “You mean it hasn’t happened yet.” He took Philip’s left hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. As Lukas laid it on Philip’s own chest, his attention was caught by the silver band on his finger. Just like that, last night came back at him like a freight train, and all Philip could do was smile at the possibilities ahead of them.

Lukas proposed last night. And Philip had said yes without hesitation. They were engaged.

He smiled as he looked at those blue eyes he loved, “So…” he trailed off. “Can the turkey be the ring bearer?” He pouted for a full effect, until Lukas laughed loudly and kissed him till long after he erased the pout from his lips.

Lukas leaned up a bit, his body brushing against Philip’s in all the right places as he did so. He looked into Philip’s eyes and said, “Anything you want. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“So do I,” Philip said. He couldn’t help but seal this promise with a kiss.

He would get his forever alright. And he was getting it with Lukas. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written the real wedding too, but just know that I would only repeat myself. Everything that Philip dreamed of, that would be their wedding.
> 
> Just so you know, this is the first time I'm writing something so fluffy, something without angst, something so all-around happy. So be honest with your opinion. What did you think? Was it as fluffy as I think it was?
> 
> I'm going to post this on [my tumblr](http://puddingwillbeouralways.tumblr.com/) . Come talk to me about these two or anything else you want. Don't hesitate, I'd love to chat with you! 
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> -RC


End file.
